Normal is Vastly Overrated
by Rainy1864
Summary: previously called Hunters, and Vamps and Love Oh My! ...22 year old Alyson Cromwell was a hunter. Now she's retired and is settling down in Mystic Falls, trying to live as normal as possible..well as normal as you can with a vampire bf, a hunter ex and people who are trying to massacre the whole town. I suck at writing summaries, but I still think you all will like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Back to writing again! If you've read any of my other stories, you would have noticed that I haven't updated or written anything in forever, but tonight I sat down and strapped myself down in front of my lap top and wrote something. I hope you guys enjoy, and reviews as always are super appreciated!:D**

***Unfortunately I do not own anything TVD or Supernatural...Not even Dean or Damon as depressing as that is :'(**

Two years. That's how long it's been since i've been on a hunt. In a weird way I kind of miss it. The adrenaline rush that you get from kicking a demon's ass or the freedom of being out on the road is something that I'll always miss, but I can get by with not having to nurse wounds on a daily basis or sleep in some deadbeat motel on the side of some highway. Lately I had become content with the life that I have now. I live in a kickass home, I have an awesome job at the veterinary clinic, and the best part of all I was able to let go of my past and fall in love.

I felt a muscular arm slither around my waist and I smiled.

"Hey there sexy," Damon greeted as he planted kisses along my neck. "Why are you all broody and deep in thought? That's Stefan's job."

I laughed and turned around to face him; his blue eyes shined with humor and he had his trademark smartass smirk on his face as his hand grazed my cheek. "I am sooo not broody," I argued. He kissed my forehead and led me away from the window in our bedroom. "Ally, I've known you for two lovely years, and babe you're broody."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against one of the bedposts. "So what if I am?" I asked cockily. "What are you going to do about it?" Damon closed the already small amount of distance between us, smirked and then threw me on the bed all seemingly in one motion. I couldn't help but laugh as he crawled on the bed after me. "I could always make you not broody by partaking in one of our favorite pastimes." I smiled as I started to undo some of the buttons on his black button up shirt. He always knew what to do to get me out of my thoughts.

….._**Raleigh, North Carolina**_…

"Where to next Sammy?" Dean asked as he turned the key in the ignition of the impala. Sam sifted through some papers that were laid out on the dash. "Well, er, we got some mysterious murders in Virginia. Papers are saying they're animal attacks but they're happening too frequently and it sounds to me like they're covering up something. It probably wouldn't hurt to check it out Dean."

"Where at in Virginia?" Dean asked absentmindedly.

"Small town called Mystic Falls. I talked to Bobby about it a little while ago and he's got a couple friends there that could help us out with it if it turns out to be our kind of case."

"Sounds good." Dean said as he checked his phone for any missed calls. Sam noticed and sighed.

"Dude, you haven't heard from her in two years. I doubt that all of a sudden Alyson is going to call you out of the blue just to chat."

"Can it Sam," Dean growled as he turned on the radio. "For your information Mr. Know-it-all, I was checking to see what time it was."

"You have a watch for that Dean." Dean glanced down at his silver watch and he flushed slightly. Embarrassed that he had been caught. "Either way, I am completely over Alyson. That whole thing doesn't bother me anymore."

"Really."

"Yes, really Sam."

"Well, then why do you still have this," Sam asked as he lifted up a Billie Holiday cassette "in the Impala?"

Dean looked over and snatched the cassette out of his hands. "Has it ever crossed your mind smart ass that I happen to like Billie Holiday?"

"Dean if you listen to anything other than classic rock for more than five minutes your head will explode. She was the only one who loved Billie Holiday. Why can't you just admit that you're still in love with Aly?"

"Because I'm not Sam! I left because I didn't want her to get hurt and because she wanted to take a break from the hunting scene for a while. It was just bad luck that we had that fight. If she wasn't such a stubborn jackass-"

"Like you?" Sam smiled.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean smiled slightly. "Look, I'm sure she's having a decent life in Colorado Springs with her grandmother. Probably working with animals or something and in a relationship with someone who doesn't do exorcisms on a daily basis. Having normalcy for a change. After everything she's been through, she deserves it."

"What, and you don't?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed as he turned into Happy Home Motel. "The biggest favor I can do her is probably never seeing her again. More than likely I would just fuck up her normal life that she's built for herself."

"Whatever dude," Sam rolled his eyes as he got out of the impala. In the end, he knew Dean was just lying to himself.

_**Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls…..**_

"Hello, Mystic Falls Animal Hospital. This is Alyson, how may I help you?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hello gorgeous, how are Stefan's happy meals doing today?"

I rolled my eyes as I filed some paperwork in the nearby cabinet. "Real cute babe," I said sitting down. "What can I do for you Damon, you know I can't talk long when I'm at work. Dr. Wickham will have a bitch fit if she finds me on the phone for personal reasons."

"I just wanted to give you a heads up, on the whole mysterious murder thing going on."

I stopped what I was doing and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Did you find out who it was?" I asked.

There was a brief pause before Damon finally spoke again. "No," he said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have a couple guys coming in to town today. They should be able to help us track down the damn vamp before something eve shittier happens."

"So having six people murdered isn't shitty?" I asked. I could almost see Damon shrugging his shoulders as he said "I can think of worse things."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "So how do you know these guys coming in?" I asked.

"They come highly recommended by a good friend of mine in South Dakota."

I felt my heart stop when he said that. It couldn't possibly be who I thought it was…could it?

"Damon, are these guys hunters by any chance?" I asked cautiously.

"How the hell do you know about hunters?" he asked.

"Damon, answer the question! Are they hunters?"

"Yes, they're hunters. They're brothers actually. Alyson answer me, how do you know about hunters?"

I could have dropped the phone at that point. I couldn't believe it. After two fucking years, I was going to see Dean and Sam again. Fuck my life. The past that I had tried so hard to keep from Damon was coming up to catch me. I wasn't sure how he would take the news that I used to be a hunter. He was always so unpredictable with how he handled new information.

"Babe, I have a lot of explaining to do. I'll meet you at home in twenty minutes, okay?" I said as I started filling out the last little bit of information on a billing statement.

"You know I don't like being kept in the dark Aly," he said.

"I know Damon. I promise I'll explain everything when I get there. I love you."

"I love you too Aly. Always will," he said as he hung up.

"We'll have to see about that," I grumbled to myself as I grabbed my things and headed out the door to uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Finally, I am posting another chapter. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys like it. Once again, reviews are always awesome and it gets me motivated! ^_^**

**You guys know the drill, I don't own TVD or Supernatural *sigh* unfortunately :'(  
**

I pulled up to the front of the boarding house and sighed. I had no idea how this was going to turn out but I had to prepare myself for the worst. I pulled down the visor mirror to check my makeup. Might as well look as nice as possible, hopefully that can somehow distract Damon from going off the deep end. I fixed a smudge around my eye and teased my auburn hair so that the curls weren't as frizzy. I glanced out the window of my black '67 Mustang GT and saw Damon waiting for me on the front porch. I pushed the mirror back up, turned the car off and dug around for my purse. "Fuuuuuck me sideways," I groaned. "I won't survive the evening." I paused as I went to grab the door handle, knowing that Damon probably heard me, which only pissed me off. "Damn it Aly, you're such a moron." I scolded myself. I got out and smiled nervously. "Hey you," I greeted. He raised an eyebrow and gave me his 'you're hiding something and I don't like it' face.

"I think you need to tell me what's going on now," he said as he led me inside. I sighed as I tossed my bag aside and plopped down on the sofa. "I agree," I replied. Damon pulled a chair close and sat across from me.

I took a deep breath as I began a long story. A story that I hoped that I never would have to tell again. My story.

"My parents, James and Tessa died in a car accident a week after I was born." I began. Damon frowned and started to say something. I held my hand up to stop him. "Don't interrupt. Let me finish. Anyway, after they passed away I was sent to live with my uncle. That's when I found out about all those things that go bump in the night." Damon sat down with his half empty glass of bourbon with a perplexed look on his face. "So you mean to tell me, that you knew about things like vampires way before you met me or Stefan?"

I nodded and looked at him sadly. "I used to hunt them too Damon,"

"Wait, you what?" he asked.

Tears began to well in my eyes. "I've been retired from the hunting business for almost two years now. I stopped because I was going through a bad break-up and I was just tired of the never ending road trip that I always seemed to be on. I was tired of the scrounging and the identity fraud. I never wanted to sleep in another flea ridden motel again! There have been times where I've missed it, but I know that I don't have a future being a hunter. I have a future with you!"

Damon had downed his drink and got up from his seat. "You lied to me!" He growled.

"Damon! Wait! Please, I just wanted to settle down with a normal life! I was tired of going into each job wondering if that was the one that was going to kill me. You have no idea what that's like!"

"That doesn't give you the right to lie to me this whole time. I'm tired of getting played with. First Katherine, then Elena and now you Alyson. I can't deal with this bullshit anymore! Was this whole thing one big act for you? Did you even have any feelings for me at all?"

By now I was crying hysterically. "Damon, please! I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. I knew you were different and something special and I have never once lied to you about my feelings toward you. That's one thing that you can always believe. I will always love you and I never meant to hurt you!"

Damon glared as he stalked towards me. "Really. Well why is it that you were so keen on keeping this little secret about your life hm?"

"I wanted to put it behind me dammit! I wanted to start my life demon free for a change!"

"So you thought you would start up a new one with a vampire boyfriend," he leered as he reached for another glass of liquor.

I was getting pissed now. This is what infuriated me about Damon, he could never understand anyone else's feelings.

"I've been doing this since I was fourteen! Eight years Damon! Eight years of my life that was spent saving people and keeping them safe so they could have a happy normal life! God dammit it's my fucking turn! I will always feel good about saving countless lives, but I want a chance to have a future without having to worry about dying every day. Can you please just try to understand that?" I pleaded.

He had his back to me and I could see him pour himself another drink. I nodded to myself. "I understand if you never want to see me again," I said as I turned to go up the stairs. "I'll grab my things and leave. I'll be out of here in about twenty minutes."

I got up the stairs and walked down the hall to the bedroom that Damon and I shared. I looked around and my eyes rested upon the picture of the two of us last 4th of July at the lake. I contemplated taking it with me, but I knew that it would just bring too much pain whenever I looked at it.

"I never said I wanted you to leave," A voice behind me spoke up.

I turned around slowly; I couldn't bring myself to look at him eye to eye and see the hurt and anger in his eyes. He came towards me and lifted my chin to look at him. "You know I hate to see those green eyes of yours teary like that." He pulled me into his lap and we sat on the bed a few moments not saying a word. "I can never tell you sorry enough for lying to you these past two years," I said. I heard him sigh as he held me closer to him. The tears were flowing freely again as he stroked my hair lovingly. "What hurt the most was that you knew what I've been through with Katherine and Elena and you spent two years lying to me."

"I know," I whispered. "I am so sorry. I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of losing you."

"You know you can't get rid of me that easy Aly," he joked as he kissed me on the forehead.

"What did I tell you a year ago?" he asked.

I chuckled as I wiped some of the tears from my eyes. "That nothing and no one on Earth, in heaven or hell could break us apart."

"Not even…" he prompted me.

I laughed again. "Not even that skank ass bitch Katherine." He gave me his signature Damon smirk and kissed me. "That's my girl." He wiped away the remainder of my tears and cleaned up my smudged mascara. "Now, no more lies and no more secrets do you understand?" he asked forcefully. "I won't keep anything from you and you won't keep anything from me."

I nodded. "I think that's a good idea." I smiled.

Damon looked at his watch. "Well, we have a few hours before your friends get here," he looked at me suddenly. "You know them don't you?"

"Yes," I said. "We used to go on hunts together. Dean and I used to…you know."

Damon quirked an eyebrow. "Oh you did, did you?"

"Yeah." I said as I blushed.

Damon chuckled. "Well, should I be worried?"

I smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

Damon pushed me gently down on the bed and began kissing me along my neck. "All the same, I still feel that I should stake my claim once again just to make sure that there's no mixed signals there."

I giggled as he started kissing me a little bit lower. "What did you have in mind?" I asked, playing along.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I have in mind," he said as he gently tugged down my pants.

"You're right," I said. "I do have an idea. And if it's the idea that I'm thinking of, we're going to need as much of those couple hours as we can get." With that, Damon gripped me in a passionate kiss and the countdown to meeting up with my past was about to begin.


End file.
